


Delicate

by sereinitea



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Ratings: R, Romance, Rough Sex, Roughness, Seungcheol is a chicken, Smut, literally porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereinitea/pseuds/sereinitea
Summary: Lee Jihoon, was a sweet child in the past. Yet, a few years back; He got his heart broken by a bastard. After five months or so, he changed. He would often hook up with random people now, sleep with someone he doesn't know or just met; just to mend or ease the pain, he became pathetic, still barely alive. Until, he met a certain Seunghceol who filled in every single need he had.





	1. Meet Jihoon

“Yah! Lee Jihoon! What the actual hell!? This living room is a total mess!” There it goes, the motherly ways tingle. Jeonghan, one of Jihoon's friends, had made his way to the living room. Yet, what greeted him was his friend with his eyes glued to his phone, with random junk food surrounding him. “Be quiet! Here comes the climax!” Jihoon replied, with his voice full of anticipation. Jeonghan here, cringed, because of disgust. Since, he already got the hint of what his best friend was watching.

“Ugh, you shouldn't be watching those kinds of videos! You need to stay pure, and clean!” Jeonghan retorted, as he started picking up the plastic wrappers, and other garbage scattered on the floor. The latter then let out a scoff, as he kept his eyes three centimetres away from his phone. Literally ogling the man in the video. “Pure? Clean? You mean like some innocent crybaby teenager? Hyung, I'm 19 for fuck's sake.”  He replied, as he pressed another video on his phone.

“Excuse me? Yeah, nineteen. You just turned nineteen last month, Woozi. And being nineteen doesn't give you the right to watch porn every damn time.”

And of course, the younger wasn't listening to whatever lecture that his best friend gave him. He just sensually licked, and bit his bottom lip, as he attentively watched the guy in the video get fucked by a damn dildo. He let out a small groan, as he admired the man, “Hyung~ Look! This guy is off the hook, right? Just look at his cock—” But, before the smaller boy could even finish his sentence. Jeonghan had already averted his eyes from his phone screen, just as his eyes saw a naked man on top of another guy.

“God! You're hopeless! If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen, eating up your last piece of cake.” Jeonghan said, with an abhorring plastered on his face, as he walked towards the kitchen. “Fuck, I really need a guy like this.” Jihoon muttered to himself, as a playful grin splayed on his face.

Yes, you might've guessed it. Lee Jihoon, a young nineteen-year old who had just graduated high school, and is a very perverted person. Who really loves getting his ass fucked by random men who severely turned him on. This young man doesn't have a boss in his life, doesn't have any innocence left in his spirit. Among his group of friends, he would be the most sleazy one. Even when he was still in school, pitching in his 16th year? He started slacking off, sleeping with people he either met online, from other schools etcetera, to just get fucked. Yet, there's one funny thing about him.

 _This_ _horny_ _bastard_ _is_ _never_ _satisfied_ _._

When he was still in school again as well, you would always either find him in detention, in the principal's office or basically in school doing community services, because of the mishaps that he always cause. Teachers hate him, students are fifty-fifty. Majority loves him actually, particularly the male students. You know why.

Yet, nonetheless— He was a good student, he had high grades, despite him being like that. Even after he graduated, he wouldn't do anything right in his life.

As always, you would find him inside his house, eating junk food, watching porn, showering, then afterwards, sleep. That's pretty much the summation of his current life. It's just one cycle, that is never broken. Yeah, he would go out sometimes, but it's not for a good, appropriate reason.

“Right, hyung!” The smaller male called Jeonghan, as he simply jumped off the couch, to run to Jeonghan, who was currently munching up the cold cake in his mouth. “Mhmm?”

“Can you ask Joshua hyung if he has any other dildos that I can borrow back at your place?” The question was too straightforward, too sensual for him. Jeonghan nearly choked on the cake he was eating because of that question. Yet, he had to accept it. For fuck's sake! It's Jihoon who he's talking too, what'd you expect? “Excuse me!?” He coughed out, with his eyes wide open. “Ah, whatever. Forget what I said. He won't lend me any anyways. Just— Just take a shower upstairs.” Jeonghan furrowed his eyes at him in confusion, why?

“Huh? I—” Jeonghan paused his sentence, as he ducked his head under his shirt, to smell himself. “Yah, I don't even smell!” He retorted at him, yet Jihoon gave him a sassy eye roll in return. “I haven't showered for about a day, I haven't used the shower yet. I need cold water, hyung.” He carefully explained it to him, with his eyebrow cocked, trying to give him the signal or clue.

Yet, unfortunately. Jeonghan didn't understand, “Why?”

“Uh.. Hello! I've just watched porn for three hours straight since I woke up? And something in between my legs woke up as well?” Jihoon sassily replied, as he pointed his fingers downwards. Jeonghan looked down, as he followed to which direction the younger male pointed. And finally, he got it.

“You horny little shit. What is wrong with you!?” Jihoon chuckled, as he watched his hyung walk up the stairs, with a frown in his face. “Whatever, it's not like you don't get horny, hyung! You, and Joshua hyung are the noisiest ones when night prowls!” He didn't even bother to look back at his hyung, since he knew that he'd be red as a tomato by now.

\---

“Woozi hyung!”

As he opened the door, the feeling of regret spiked into his systems. There were already three bozos barging in his place, Joshua, Minghao, and Dokyeom rushed inside his house, and just cluttered around. “If any of you people turn this place upside down again, I swear to murder all of you.” Jeonghan muttered, which he thought was inaudible, yet they all heard it, and decided not to mess up anything. “Hyungs, I'm hungry, got any food in the fridge?” Minghao was the first to talk among them, and it came with a whine, as he childishly held his stomach in his arms.

“There's still leftover pizza in the ref, just heat it in the oven.” Jihoon told him, as he pointed the kitchen. “Whoo!” The maknae line chirped, as they both ran to the kitchen. Jihoon didn't bother to talk, he just laid down on the couch, and took his phones out. He placed the first one on his, then held the other one in his hands.

“Please don't tell me you're going to watch those videos again.” Jeonghan said, as a disgusted expression held up on him. Jihoon turned to him, with his face scrunched up in disbelief. “Why do you have two phones, Woozi?” Joshua interrupted, as he sat beside Jeonghan.

“Huh? Oh, this is my main phone. Then, this one— Is the one that I use to communicate with the guys I hook up with.” With that kind of answer, they all glanced at each other in disgust, as they all questioned how Jihoon maintain his overlapping horniness. Yet, Jihoon just ignored them, as he playfully smirked at them.

“You really need a priest.” Joshua mumbled, as he cupped his face with his hands.

“Eh? Who are they people you even hook up with anyway?” Minghao asked him, as he took a bite of his pizza. “Hmm.. It used to be some random male students, now it's just people I meet online. Aish, the last time I gave a guy my original number, he wouldn't stop sending me messages. Those cheesy crap ones I mean. They're all annoying to tell the truth, once they've fucked me. It's either they want a closer relationship or some shit.” Jihoon explained, as he continued typing on his phone. “Ooh! You mean those softy, passionate guys?”

“Exactly.”

“Why you complaining? It's rare to find like that.”

“Scoff, hard? They're all around you, doofus! And besides— I dislike men like those kinds.” Jihoon muttered, as a sudden flashback reappeared in his head. “Eh? How do you like them then?” Dokyeom entered the conversation of his hyungs, as he sat down on the couch, gobbling up a pizza slice. “I like them _rough_ , _tempestuous_ _,_ _turbulent_. I want them to ravish me like some toy—”

“Oh god, please! Shut up, Jihoon!” He heard his hyung grown in disgust, as he gave up with his friend's corrupted, perverted mind. “Yah! For once! Can I have a guy who doesn't treat me like some gem? A glass perhaps, they all go so soft on me. I don't want gentle! I want them rough! Scratching my skin, slapping my skin, banging me on the wall as they torridly kiss me—” And again, his friends cut him off, not wanting him to continue with his dirty talks. “Yah! Just keep your sex life to yourself, will you!? We do not need to know how you want to get fucked!” Jeonghan snapped at him, as he palmed his own face in annoyance.

“Hmm.. I wonder where to get a person who likes it rough? I need to find a really ruthless jerk to fuck me. No way he'd be soft on me.” The younger grinned in excitement, as numerous ideas and other inappropriate thoughts flooded his brain. “Yah! Woozi hyung! You'd only get in trouble! Do you know that!?”

Yet, of course. The older didn't listen, he was too busy imagining all the possible ways of he wants his prostate abused.

“If you want an alpha like that! You can catch a handful of them in bars, nightclubs and other alcoholic places!” The youngest among them, which is Minghao chirped. Which gave Woozi a great idea, he gazed at him in joy, as he mouthed a 'thank you'.

 _“Guys!_ _Let's_ _go_ _to_ _a_ _nightclub_ _!”_

\---

—end of episode 01—

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
> good luck with byuntae woozi.
> 
> -s.tea


	2. Nightclub

_Hmm_ _.._

_Should_ _I_ _still_ _touch_ _my_ _hair_ _up_ _?_ _Or_ _just_ _like_ _that_ _?_

 _Ugh_ _,_ _whatever_ _._ _I'm_ _gorgeous_ _._

Just as as finished styling his hair, he fixed up the skinniest, latex pants he had. With a lose white long sleeve, that reached his petite thighs, making him look irresistible. He posed a little bit in front of the mirror, as he admired his lusty appearance. "Fuck, I'm so hot. I'm so getting laid tonight." He sensually bit his lower lip, before taking one more glance at his reflection for one last time.

"Yah! Lee Jihoon! You've been in there for the past thirty minutes already! Get the fuck out already!" He heard Joshua yell at the door, as he pounded on it several times. "Yeah, be right out!" He yells back, snapping one more glance, then quickly walking out of the bathroom. "So, what's that nightclub called again?" He asks his dongsaengs, as he walked down the stairs, with the heels of his shoes clicking with every step. "Huh? Oh! It's S.C Tempest. It's one of the top notcher nightclubs here in Seoul, it received so much attention, when it first opened in 2014. They say that everything in that place was really, really good." As Minghao explained it to them, showing them the magazine containing the pictures of the place. His hyungs narrowed their eyes at him, in awe? Or suspicion.

"How the fuck do you know so much about nightclubs, huh, Minghao?" Joshua questioned him, with a frown on his face. "Duh, that's where I met Jun. Besides that, you're letting Woozi hyung be so perverted and impure in every way, then let me stay innocent?" Minghao retorted back, with a small grin on his face. "Ugh, whatever. Let's just get this night over with."

\---

 _S_ _._ _C_ _Tempest_ _.._  
  


Once they arrived at the nightclub, their eyes widened at the amount of people lining up just to get in. "Woah, this place is packed! How will we even get in?" Dokyeom asked them, as he stared at the huge building in awe. "Don't worry, I got us covered." Minghao replied, smiling even more widely as they walked down the red carpet. When they reached the entrance, the bouncer suddenly blocked their path, and looked down at them in a serious, intimidating way. "No more free passes, got any cards?"

"I'm a gold card member, is that enough for me, and my friends?" Minghao cleverly asked the bouncer, as he showed him his membership card. "Of course, enjoy your night." The bouncer gladly let them in, he looked back at Jihoon, who had such an invigorating aura around him. The younger noticed the bouncer staring, so he winked at him, and sexily threw a flying kiss towards him.

"Yah, Jihoon-ah! Stop flirting with random guys!" Jeonghan saw his small act, so he scowled at the younger, tugging on his wrist. "What? I'm just being generous." He replies, as he flips his hair to his right in a flirty manner. "Shut up, and don't try to charm me. I'm an omega, asshat."

When the group entered the main passageway, dark, and neon lights flashed around the place. The music was blasting in every corner, it was filled people; Drinking, dancing, some even getting dirty on each other. The sight made Jihoon smirk, wonder what he's up to. "Let's go get a table, and order already." They followed Minghao to the second floor, taking several glances at the place. So intriguingly amazing.

They found a table, just beside the railings, perfect spot. They could see everything, and everyone from up here. Much to Jihoon's delight. He could easily spot a guy now.

"Alright, guys. Here we are. Now, enjoy!"

They all rejoiced, taking several drinks from the waiters who passed by, who had trays of alcoholic drinks with them. "Hmm.." Jihoon silently hummed, as he watched the dazzling crowd. His thoughts were cut off, once he felt a hand grab him, and forcefully turn him to the opposite direction. "Hyung, try this. It's a simple drink, that'll surely turn you overboard." Minghao babbled, as he gave his hyung the glass. Jihoon didn't think twice, and he just drank it in one gulp. "Whoo!" He swooned, the drink was strong. It did send him overboard, considering him beginning to become tipsy. And that was just one gulp!

"I'm taking over the dance floor, anyone want to join me?" Jihoon got up from the sofa, and tipsily walked over his friends. They rejected his invitation, so he just rolled his eyes in response, and just walked down by himself. He strutted towards the dance floor, like he was some bitch on heat. The music suddenly changed into some steamy jam, much to his satisfaction. He started swaying his hips in a slow way, with his eyes closed, as he desirably danced alone.

He raised his arms up, and traced his own body, with his neck sensually tilted. His musk, his scent; It grew stronger, more intoxicating, it became so puissant. He smelt like apple lime, and minty pepper blended in together.

Soon enough, he was panting, as he danced more sexily on the dance floor. More eyes focused on him, particularly the alphas who he turned on, just by his actions.

He bit his bottom lip, fluttering open his eyes, to take a look at the people who he knew were staring, he gave them a simple wink, before disappearing in the crowd once again.

 _Now_ _,_ _I'm_ _finally_ _getting_ _what_ _I_ _want_ _._

Just as the music got more louder, his wolverine ears heard some voices just near him. It sounded like some argument going on. He furrowed his eyes, and followed those voices. It led him to one of the bars behind him, there he saw a man and a woman, arguing.

 _"Damn_ _bitch_ _,_ _just_ _get_ _the_ _fuck_ _out_ _of_ _my_ _sight_ _before_ _you_ _get_ _in_ _trouble_ _."_ The man snarled at the woman, his voice all strong, and pissed. _"B-_ _But—"_ The woman stuttered, with her voice cracking. The conversation got more intriguing for Jihoon, his smirk reached his ears, _he's_ _the_ _one_ _._ Jihoon turned to look at the two, he can barely see the face if the man, since he had his back turned. He had broad shoulders, and jet black hair. He was wearing skin tight jeans, with a white long sleeves on, that were folded up to his elbows.

Jihoon eyed him from head to toe, he drank up the man's physical appearance, feeling the excitement run through his veins. "I said get lost! Before I fire you! What part of the words 'one-night stand' don't you understand!?" The man snapped at the woman in ballistic way. Jihoon's ears perked up, so this is the owner?

When the argument was finally done, the man turned around, revealing his face. It clicked in Jihoon's mind, _damn_ _,_ _he's_ _totally hot!_ Jihoon's eyes met with the man, they locked eyes for a while. He was actually startled to see Jihoon staring at him, with him biting lip, like he's ready to pounce at the older.

"What the fuck do you want?" He asked the younger male, with his fiery eyes. "Your dick," Jihoon bluntly replied, as he licked his lips once again. "My what?" The male nearly choked on air, who was this guy to ask for his dick? "Oh, didn't you hear me? I said I want you stick your thick cock up my ass." The other male married his eyes in surprise, how is it possible that there's a guy who's as downright as this one? "Sorry, I'm not in for men." The man replied, yet with a smirk plastered on his face, with his eyebrow raced.

"I don't exactly care, I just need you to fuck me senselessly, until my insides feel like they're burning. I need you ram your dick inside me, hard and rough." The dirty talk, it was such a turn on the man before him. He smirked at the younger, as he started getting excited for what would come next. "Oh, really now? You want me to wreck you? You don't went me gentle, and slow? You won't get mad even if I'd treat you like shit?" The man whispered seductively on Jihoon's ear, as he tickled him with his hot breath landing on his skin.

Jihoon expressed a moan, as he did this. "The only thing that I'll be mad about, if you won't fuck me rough and hard enough, and don't you fucking dare go gentle on me like some fragile shit that's about to get broken. Cause bitch, I'm already broken as I am."

He wanted to question the last sentence Jihoon said, yet just ignored it instead. "Granted, you're coming with me." He snarled on his ear, as he grabbed Jihoon's hand in his, leading him upstairs.

"You're not some horny prostitute, right?"

Jihoon laughed a loud, once he heard him say that. "Of course I'm not!" He scowled at the older, who grinned back at him. "In all the people I've met, you're the first person that I've ever encountered, who loves getting rimmed so hard, and getting treated like shit." He replied, as he unlocked the door with his keys. "Let's just say that the roughness turns me on, making me want more." Jihoon simply stated, gazing up at him. The man smirked at him, and couldn't help but get even more aroused because of this kid.

"What's your name?"

"Jihoon. Yours?"

**_"_ ** **_Seungcheol_ ** **_."_ **

\---

 

 _\--_ end of episode 2--

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And bam! Jicheol finally meets! Get ready for good smut in the next chapter!
> 
> -s.tea


	3. Fun Night

Just as Seungcheol opened the door, he attacked Jihoon's pale, soft skin with kisses, occasionally biting his skin whenever he can. The latter's neck was tilted, exposed to it's best, already letting Seungcheol ravish his skin there and there.

When they reached his bedroom, Jihoon was roughly pushed back down on the mattress, with Seungcheol straddling him. “Do you want me to treat the slut you are?” Seungcheol snarled on his neck, that sent shivers down Jihoon's spine, “Ah.. Fuck, yes!” He desperately let out a moan as he felt him latch his lips on his neck, scattering more kisses, and bites on his pale skin.

The younger let out loud moans, as Seungcheol made his downwards, leaving sloppy kisses on his prominent collarbones as his hand caressing his sides, “Ah..” The younger groaned, starting to get even more aroused.

Seungcheol's hands made it's way to Jihoon's long sleeves, hurriedly unbuttoning them, to let him ravish more of his skin. “Ah.. Mhmm..” The blonde boy moaned even more, once he began thrusting upwards, grinding their crotches together, which sent shocks to both males.

Seungcheol grunted, before pulling away from Jihoon's neck, to give him a quick look. “So eager, baby.” The pet name electrocuted Jihoon, making him completely soft inside, and outside. “Not eager, horny, asshat.” Jihoon retorted, with a smirk plastered on his face.

Seungcheol chuckled at him, before diving in once again, attaching his lips on Jihoon's pale chest, leaving several butterfly kisses, and bite marks. He teasingly licked the latter's nipple, flicking the other one in process, roughly tugging it with his teeth. Which earned a loud mean from Jihoon, who had his eyes closed.

“Just get over with the fucking foreplay, will you?” The younger snapped at him, desperately wanting more from the older. Seungcheol's hands went further down, as it reached Jihoon's pants, he gently gripped his cock, as he palmed his dick, much to his the youngster's satisfaction. “Ah, will you look at that? Looks like I triggered your second head, eh?” Seungcheol teased, as his fingers slowly danced just on top of Jihoon's dick, making him whine in anticipation. “I asked you to fuck me, and not to toy with me! So, just stick your thick dick inside my ass!” Jihoon ordered, as his chest raised up and down more frequently, heaving out harshly.

“As you wish,” Seungcheol giddily smiled at him, as he thrillingly pulled Jihoon's pants, and boxers in one go. “Since you don't want me to be such a softie towards you. I'm guessing ramming my dick inside you without prepping will do.” He smirked, as he bent down to suck on Jihoon's dick, grazing his tongue and teeth on some spots that sent the latter overboard.

“A-Ah— I'm excited.”

Seungcheol smirked at his response, before undoing his pants, then discarding them on the floor. Jihoon gazed at Seungcheol with half-lidded eyes, he sensually licked his lips, once he settled his eyed on Seungcheol's perfectly sculpted body, trailing his down to his now hard cock.

“There's more to looking, you know.” Seungcheol chuckled again, as he harshly grabbed the smaller male's body, to latch his lips on those pretty pink ones. The kiss was only quick, before he turned him around, aligning his dick with Jihoon's clenching hole, making him want to wreck the younger.

“No more take backs, Jihoonnie?”

“Nope, now please ram your long dick inside me. Wreck me already, make me come as many times as you want, fuck me until I forget my name.” The dirty talk was too much, it made Seungcheol's dick twitch in excitement, so he bit his bottom lip, as he roughly pushed his dick inside Jihoon, who tightly shut his eyes, as he gripped the bedsheets.

“Ah, fuck, that feels good.” Jihoon moaned out, as he threw his head back. Seungcheol groaned, as he gripped Jihoon's hips, slowly thirsting forward, feeling Jihoon clench around him.

“S-Seungcheol..”

“Hmm?”

“F-Faster, h-harder..”

Seungcheol complied with what Jihoon wanted, as he shoved his dick even more inside Jihoon in an animalistic pace, making Jihoon a moaning mess under him. Seungcheol bent down, as he gently sucked in Jihoon's neck, as he left a mark on his sides. “Does that turn you on? Do you like to be fucked like this?”

His voice husky, and raspy. Jihoon only moaned in response, since no words formed in his head. The pleasure was to overwhelming, it felt good inside.

The younger moaned his name, as he started bucking his hips, meeting Seungcheol's thrusts, which sent shivers down his spine, making him arch his back in intense pleasure. Seungcheol was so hugs, he filled him up so well, that made him want more.

“S-Seungcheol, m-more, p-please..” Jihoon helplessly pleaded, as he felt him get turned around. Now facing the older male.

 _“You_ _won't_ _get_ _any_ _rest_ _tonight_ _.”_

\---

The next morning, Jihoon woke up, with a sharp pain on his lower back. He fluttered his eyes open, as he slowly sat up. A smirk made it's way to his face, for the first time in such a long time. He was finally fucked hard.

“Good morning,” He turned his gaze to his right, and saw a half naked Seungcheol, with two mugs of coffee in his hands. “Good morning,” Jihoon greeted back, still with his smirk. “How's your ass?” Seungcheol asked him, as he handed him the mug.

“Painful, but I love it.”

“How can a teenager like you be so thirsty for sex?”

Seungcheol found it amusing, that Jihoon could want so much, rough. So surprising. “That's because you know nothing about me.” Jihoon replied, as he took a sip on his coffee. “Right,”

“By the way, you're the owner of the club, right? How come you look so young?”

“Does a 25-year old man like me have to look some grandpa?” Seungcheol replied, as he chuckled at the younger. Jihoon scrunched his nose up, as he just smiled at him.

He secretly eyed the man beside him, his toned legs, his abs, everything. He was beyond his attractions, Seungcheol was ridiculously hot, he scored jackpot.

He smirked again, as his thoughts meddled with his head again, Seungcheol noticed this, making him stare at him intently.

He eye fucked him as well, such a feminine body, eh?

“What're you smiling at?”

“Hmm.. You fucking me hard last night?”

Jihoon bluntly replied, with his smile getting wider. Seungcheol  tittered in some way, as the memory of Jihoon writhing, and moaning underneath him came back to his mind. “Horny bitch.”

“Yet, you enjoyed it.” Jihoon giggled, as he settled his feet on the floor, picking his clothes up to get dressed.

“Of course,” Seungcheol smirked this time, as he spanked Jihoon's soft buttcheeks. “Ah!” Jihoon yelped in surprise, yet just smiled at Seungcheol in return.

\---

—end of episode 03—

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
> perverted jihoon is the best ahahaha.
> 
> -s.tea


	4. Sweet Talk

Throughout their morning, the two spent their time chatting, getting to know each other. (Minor information.) While Jihoon was blabbering all about his friends and all their foolish back in the days, Seungcheol just seemed too enticed with the smaller male's stories, he would just focus on listening to him, and eying him all the time.

“Oh, shit— Not good.” Jihoon exclaimed in shock, nearly jumping off his seat. “Why?” Seungcheol asks him, gazing at the younger male. “Jeonghan hyung is already throwing a fit at home.” He simply replied, with a plain expression on his face. “Do you need a lift?” Seungcheol generously asked him, with his eyes brightening in excitement. Of course, Seungcheol would soon make his move, yet he forgot to ask some certain information about Jihoon. Jihoon furrowed his eyes at the older male, and spoke with a feisty voice.

“Of course, you fucked like an oblivion last night. My ass fucking hurts because of you, yet I loved it.”

Seungcheol found Jihoon's attitude, and personality amusing, how can a kid be so thirsty for sex? His cussing also turned him on, he was a such a ball of sunshine outside, yet when you get to know him. He's a hundred degrees different from that. “Alright, let's get going then.”

\---

“So, when was the last you fucked a guy?”

Seungcheol frankly questioned Jihoon, as he fixed his blazer on him. “For your information, sir Seungcheol. I'm not a top, and I'm a bottom. I'm a hundred percent gay, I don't go for girls. Since they don't grow dicks, and can't fuck me.” Jihoon jocularly replied, following it with a laugh, as he gazed at Seungcheol in the mirror. “Of course, should've known.” Seungcheol dryly chuckled, as he glanced Jihoon who was buttoning his long sleeves. His eyes scanned the small figure, from his innocent looking face, down to his torso. He carnally bit his lip, his pale skin slightly exposed. And suddenly, he had this urge to taste the younger again.

Yet, of course— He had to control his hormones.

When Jihoon was done, he giddily walked up to Seungcheol, and smiled at him. God, he was adorable. “Let's go.” Seungcheol said, as they both walked out of his penthouse, to get to the car. “Wow, you just live upstairs?” Jihoon questioned him, as he noticed that they were still at the building where his nightclub was. “Verily, no. I have my own house. I just had that place built for me to stay whenever I'd have to work late or so.” He answered Jihoon's question, as they both got in his car.

“Ah, shit. You're a feral fella. My back hurts.” Jihoon said, as he tensed up, as a sharp pain hit him. Seungcheol only smirked at this, “Too rough then?” He chuckled, as he started the engine. “What? Nope, I guess I got used to gentle pricks. I loved the way you fucked me.” Jihoon grinned back at him, as he voluptuously glanced at Seungcheol, he even showed him carnal lip bite, which mildly turned Seungcheol on. “Fuck off, before I send you to Hong Kong again.”

Jihoon smirked even wider at his feedback, “Maybe next time. I don't want to stain your leather seats.”

\---

They reached Jihoon's house shortly, Seungcheol parked his car just in front of the gate.

He glanced at Jihoon, who was still grinning nonstop at him. He felt a sudden rush in his veins, so he spoke in a shaky voice. “So, here's my number. If you ever want to—” He was cut off by a pair of lips crashing onto his, it was just a quick, deep kiss. No tongue or teeth. Jihoon pulled away from him, and gullibly smiled up at him. “I'd love to. See you around,” Jihoon said, as he got out of his car.

He playfully waved goodbye, before entering his house. “Phew..” He heaved out a heavy sigh, dramatically leaning his back on the door, with a grin in his face.

_“LEE FUCKING JIHOON!”_

Oh dear, here comes Jeonghan. “Hello, hyung~” Jihoon slurred in his words, as he seemed like to be a drunkard in his voice. Jeonghan furrowed his eyes at the younger male, leaning in closer to smell any signs of alcohol. “I'm not drunk, hyung. I just really had a fun time.” Jihoon replied, slightly pushing he elder away. “You brat, why didn't you pick up your phone? Not even once?” Jihoon took his jacket off, and lazily plopped on the couch. “Woozi, I'm talking to you.” Jeonghan's voice was stern, he was damn serious at the moment. Jihoon just stared at him in awe, before a cuddly smile formed on his face. “Aw.. Is my hyunggie angry at me?” Fuck, Jihoon used his aegyo on Jeonghan.

The older rolled his eyes in sass, ignoring his dongsaeng's sudden change of aura, he knew he did something wrong that's why he turned like this. Jihoon embraced Jeonghan, who still ignored him, yet already had a small smile on him. “Aw.. I'm sorry, hyung. You don't want me to answer my phone in the middle of being deliciously pounded, right? Hearing my high-pitched moans, and fuck— You should've seen his—” Jeonghan cringed so much at this sentence, particularly not wanting to hear anymore erotic shit coming out of Jihoon's mouth.

“What the fuck!? Keep your sex life to yourself.” He shook his head in dejection, as he walked over to the couch. “So, did you stay here all night?”

“Of course, since I still had to scold you, when you come home.” Jeonghan retorted, as he turned the stove on, so he could cook something to eat. “Aw, so sweet.” Jihoon sarcastically whined, with a small pout on his lips.

“You still mad at me, hyung~” Jihoon took his actions to highest level, he back hugged his hyung, and placed his head on the side of his hyung's forearm. “Fine! I'm not.”

Jihoon smiled in triumph, once he gets his cute side on; No one can resist his charm. He'd so adorable, and innocent, yet he was the complete opposite when his mouth opens. “Sometimes, I regret pushing you to high school with me. You totally murdered your innocence, you little shit!”

“Heh, what innocence?”

“So, who'd you hook up with this time? The bouncer?”

Jihoon glared at the older, as he playfully smacked his butt, Jeonghan gasped in shock as he also sent a glare at Jihoon, who furrowed his eyes at his hyung. Why was Jeonghan sensitive in his bum? Jihoon quickly realized it, and smirked at him. “Ooh~ Jeonghan hyung, did you and Joshua hyung do something naughty too?”

“You shit the fuck up, before I throw this frying pan to your face. Just get your butt upstairs, you reek of sex.”

“Just had one. And— It's not the bouncer, I actually scored jackpot this time.”

Jeonghan raised his eyebrow at Jihoon, his curiosity spiked. “I hooked up with nightclub's owner.” Jihoon smiled widely, as a few memories of last night ran in his head. The older male looked so surprise at this, how the fuck did he manage to do that? “You actually went in for a sugar daddy?” Jeonghan amusingly questioned him, as he imagined the old figure of that man who got victimized by his dongsaeng. “Well, nope. He's Choi Seungcheol, a twenty-five year old man.”

“Fuck! If you only felt how long, and thick his dick was. He rammed it inside me like some hammer—”

“Jesus Christ! Shut up, Woozi!”

Jeonghan groaned in annoyance, as he Sicily cupped his face with hands, to try throwing all the thoughts entering his brain. “Yeah, cook me up something to eat.”

Jihoon said, getting off the countertop, and walked towards the living room. Jeonghan eyed him, he was slightly limping. “What happened to you?”

“Oh, right! This is the effect, of his long-assed dick getting pounded into me—”

_“JIHOON GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT.”_

\---

 

\--end of episode 4--

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
> been long, people. ;) miss me?
> 
> -s.tea


	5. Quite Needy

Let's have a check, it's been three and a half days since that famous night. And Jihoon has been thinking twice about giving Seungcheol a call, he's the one with his number. He didn't want to seem like a pushover, but he also hated the feeling of not fucked for this long. He barely touched himself these days, he became uncomfortable watching porn now, since all he could think about was Seungcheol fucking him real good. He turned, and toppled on his bed, he was definitely horny. Yet, had no one to do it with at the moment. His tiny hands won't be good enough.

His head, ass, and dick was literally looking Seungcheol's body, his calloused hands, and ripped physique. He desperately needed him, yet his over-sized ego was getting in the way.

“Mhmm! I seriously need together fucked, if not I might die of horniness.” And of course, Jihoon grabbed his phone, and typed in a message.

_**[** _ _**Choi** _ _**Seungcheol** _ _**]** _

_**\- d** _ _**addy~** _   
**_»sent 1:42_ ** **_pm«_ **

**_-_ ** **_who_ ** **_is_ ** **_this_ ** **_?_ **   
**_»received 1:42_ ** **_pm«_ **

**_-_ ** **_dafaq_ ** **_,_ ** **_don't_ ** **_tell_ ** **_me_ ** **_you_ ** **_forgot_ ** **_me_ ** **_already_ ** **_? :(_ **   
**_»sent 1:43_ ** **_pm_ ** **_«_ **

**_-_ ** **_jihoon_ ** **_?_ **   
**_»received 1:44_ ** **_pm_ ** **_«_ **

**_-_ ** _**bitch u** _ **_got_ ** **_it_ ** **_!_ **   
**_»sent 1:44 pm«_ **

_**-** _ _**don't** _ _**talk** _ _**to** _ _**me** _ _**like** _ _**that** _ _**,** _ _**whataya** _ _**want?** _   
_**»received 1:44** _ _**pm** _ _**«** _

_**-aw** _ _**..** _ _**sorry** _ _**daddy** _ _**~** _ _**I** _ _**want** _ _**ur** _ _**cock** _ _**;)** _   
_**»sent 1:45 pm«** _

_**-** _ _**horny** _ _**bitch** _ _**,** _ _**I'm** _ _**busy** _ _**right** _ _**now** _ _**.** _   
_**»received 1:46 pm«** _

_**-** _ _**but** _ _**u** _ _**love** _ _**it** _ _**tho** _   
_**-** _ _**but** _ _**seriously** _ _**I'm** _ _**horny** _   
_**-i** _ _**need** _ _**to** _ _**get** _ _**fucked** _   
_**»sent 1:47 pm«** _

_**-when** _ _**r** _ _**u** _ _**never** _ _**horny** _ _**anyway** _ _**?** _   
_**-can'** _ _**t** _ _**fuck** _ _**u** _ _**atm** _ _**puppy** _   
_**»received 1:47 pm«** _

_**-** _ _**tru** _   
_**-please,** _ _**please** _ _**,** _ _**please** _ _**:'(** _ _**I'm** _ _**really** _ _**really** _ _**horny.** _

_**»sent 1:48 pm«** _

_**-** _ _**wanna** _ _**come** _ _**over** _ _**then** _ _**?** _   
_**»received 1:48 pm«** _

_**-** _ _**and** _ _**you'll** _ _**fuck** _ _**me** _ _**?** _   
_**-i'** _ _**m** _ _**literally** _ _**a** _ _**horny** _ _**mess** _ _**atm** _   
_**»sent 1:48«** _

_**-who** _ _**the** _ _**fuck** _ _**told** _ _**you** _ _**I'm** _ _**fucking** _ _**u** _ _**?** _   
_**»received 1:50«** _

_**-** _ _**pleaassseee** _ _**. i** _ _**really** _ _**need** _ _**it** _ _**.** _   
_**»sent 1:50 pm«** _

_**-** _ _**horny** _ _**little** _ _**shit** _   
_**»received 1:51 pm«** _

_**-** _ _**uh-huh** _ _**,** _ _**yet** _ _**you** _ _**love** _ _**rlly** _ _**. :*** _   
_**-** _ _**be** _ _**there** _ _**in** _ _**twenty** _ _**minutes** _ _**.** _   
_**»sent 1:52** _ _**pm** _ _**«** _

And of course, Jihoon got what he wanted. He jumped off his bed, with a wide smile plastered on his face. He knew Seungcheol couldn't resist him. He grabbed his jacket, and slid it through him, as he rushed out of his room.

“Jihoon? Where are you going?” Jeonghan questioned the younger, as he gazed at the zooming male. Jihoon didn't bother explaining it furthermore, he just wore his shoes in a hasty pace, before answering his hyung's question. “I'm meeting Seungcheol at the nightclub, see you tonight!”

\---

He reached the nightclub in approximately fifteen minutes? Or less. The nightclub was closed, yet there was someone at the front door. So, he walked up to that fella, and talked to him; “Hey, I'm here to see Seungcheol.” He gullibly said, as he stared at the man. “He's busy, and we're closed. Come back later tonight.” The man coldly replied, not even bothering to glance at Jihoon. This made the younger pout at him in disappointment. “I'm not just somebody, mister. Besides that, Seungcheol is already expecting me.” Jihoon fired back at him, with a fiery glare. The man glared back at him, and was about to answer back— Yet the speaker phone suddenly interrupted.

 _[_ _Soonyoung_ _!_ _If_ _someone_ _comes_ _for_ _me_ _,_ _let_ _him_ _in_ _, alright?_ _He's_ _a_ _short_ _, cute_ _puffball_ _. ]_

Jihoon cringed at this, _puffball_ _!?_ He internally tried stopping his fist from flying, who the fuck would call him a puffball!? “Oh, roger that. Sorry about that, you can get in.” Soonyoung legibly apologized, before opening the door for Jihoon.

The younger male smirked at him first, before entering. Yet, his smirk was torn off his face, once he heard Soonyoung mumbled something he didn't like.

_“Shorty.”_

Jihoon spun around to attack him, yet Soonyoung was able to close the door on his face, before he could even react. “Aish, I'll murder that asshole.” He muttered under his breath, before continuing to walk upstairs to Seungcheol's office.

He didn't mind knocking, he just peeked his head inside. “Yes, of course. Yes, thank you. Goodbye.” He was on the phone, talking to some random people who had business with him. Jihoon bit his lip as he saw a stressful Seungcheol piling up on the desk. “Any hoe home?” Jihoon finally interrupted him, Seungcheol's head popped up in relief. When he saw Jihoon walk in his office, he felt a sudden wave of relief wash over him. He was able to breath out at the sight if the tiny male.

“As you can see, I'm busy.” He stated, gesturing the paperwork on his desk, with a small grim on his face. “I know,” Jihoon replied, as he walked towards Seungcheol with a sensual lip bite. “Y-You can make yourself comfortable, you have to wait for a little.” Seungcheol unknowingly stammered, his eyesight never left Jihoon. He was intently staring at him, not even saying anything. It confused him, Jihoon was just nodding his head, as he stared at him with a grin on his face.

“Go on, continue your work. Don't mind me,” Jihoon replied, motioning him to pick his pen up. Now it made Seungcheol even more confused, what's with him today? And when Seungcheol tried to focus himself, a small figure suddenly straddled him, and sat on his lap. This startled him big time,

“Yah, Jihoon-ah—”

Jihoon smirked, and leaned forward, his breath meeting Seungcheol's ear.

 _“Don'_ _t_ _mind_ _me_ _,_ _I'm_ _just_ _getting_ _comfortable_ _,_ _right_ _?”_

\---

—end of episode 05—

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
> eeeyyyy people ;) jihoon is getting brave. now who wants some sappy office smut?
> 
> -s.tea


	6. Testing The Waters Pt. 1

Now, going back to the scene earlier, Seungcheol is in a pretty bad mode, judging by his sudden temper, words, and actions. Yet of course, Jihoon didn't exactly paid any attention to that. Cause even when a person is in a bad mood, Jihoon can always turn up his game. At this very moment, he initiated a move already. Strutting over to Seungcheol, straddling him, then sitting on a certain spot where a bump is clearly getting prominent by the second. This made him smirk, who knew Seungcheol could easily get that hard, by just a simple move of this young male on him?

Seungcheol's phone rang again, yet he didn't pick it up. He was still busy staring into the younger male's dark orbs, which kept him distracted. “Pick it up, Mr. Choi. It might be an important one.” Jihoon said, with a playful glint in his eyes. Seungcheol glared at him, for he might've realized what Jihoon might be wanting to do. “Lee Jihoon, don't do anything you'll regret later on.” He growled at the younger, before reaching out for his phone. He you touched the 'answer' icon, as he intently stared at Jihoon, who still had his smirk on his face.

“Hello? Yes, this is he.” Seungcheol surprisingly calmly answered his phone, still not tearing his eyes off Jihoon. The younger bit his lower lip, as his eyes trailed downwards, gazing at the older man's lips, to his jawline, neck, collarbones. Oh, goodness, his thoughts were getting the best of him. You have no idea of how much he wants to press his lips on those plump lips, to trail his kisses down his neck, sweetly nipping on the soft skin, then leave some bruising marks on the white skin. Oh, was he losing his control.

“Of course, I'd be able to reserve the third floor by Friday night for you, you—” Seungcheol hissed, as he felt a slick tongue glide down his jawline.

_.._ _Jihoon_ _._

He lost it, the temptation got too strong. Since he wanted to have some _fun_ , he made trouble on his own. His courage spiked up, so he latched his lips on Seungcheol's jaw, licking up a stripe. Which made the older male hiss at the sudden feeling.

“Of course, o-only— If you pay extra.”

_Shit_ _.._

Seungcheol glared at Jihoon, who kissed down his neck, as he let a moan escape his lips. Fuck, why the hell did he do that? When Jihoon bit his skin, then leaving a soft kiss afterwards. He glared even more at the younger, who just smiled back up at him. He really needed to focus on this call, this client is a big one. He could smell cash, and he seriously wanted to have a proper conversation with the him, yet a certain Jihoon got in the way.

“W-hat? Yes, I'm fine. So, what other favours do you want, sir?” Seungcheol mumbled a quiet 'stop' to Jihoon, as he tried pushing him away a little. Yet, Jihoon didn't cease his actions, these weren't even part of his fucking foreplay. Jihoon loosened Seungcheol's necktie, and undid the buttons of his long sleeves.

His mouth trailed even lower, as his mouth reached the nipple of Seungcheol, gently sucking on it, as he fumbled with the other one. He groaned, and lowly grunted, wishing that his client didn't hear him. Jihoon climbed down, and got on his knees. “Yes, that service is served specially—” He smirked once again, as he started unbuckling Seungcheol's belt, and pants. His hands slipped inside his trousers, as he pressed his palm on something prominently hard.

Seungcheol closed his eyes, and bit his lower lip, as he tried his very best to attentively listen to what his client was saying. “Yes, granted, Sir. Is there any more—” Seungcheol cut his own sentence off, trying to compose himself, once he felt Jihoon suck on his clothed cock, wetting the fabric with his saliva, as he licked and sucked on his dick.

“You're going to get in a lot of trouble when I get off this.” Seungcheol openly threatened Jihoon, yet instead of fearing him, it was the opposite. He felt even more excited of what's to become of the next events. “What? Oh, yes, I'm still on. And of course, I'd be delighted to.” Jihoon pouted, he was still annoyed by the fact that Seungcheol wasn't paying any attention to him, yet he loved every reaction he gave the younger, once he got shocks of pleasure electrocute Seungcheol.

He decided to heat things up a bit, so he quickly grabbed the waistband of Seungcheol's pants and boxers, and he slid them both down in one go. He heard Seungcheol hiss a little, because of the contact of the cool air on his dick, which was standing proud against his stomach.

Jihoon licked his lip at the sight, so he lunged in. He grabbed Seungcheol's dick, and gave it a few pumps first, before licking the tip, up to the base. “Fuck..” Seungcheol groaned at the skillful tongue, gliding on his dick. Jihoon smirked, as he finally took in Seungcheol's dick in his hot cavern. “Ah— Yes, sir. I understand, we can talk tomorrow, here in the nightclub, 11 am. Yes, thank you, and goodbye.” Seungcheol literally spat out those words, just to end the call. And when it did, he threw his phone across the office, as he glared so hard at Jihoon.

“My, my, what do we have here? Such a naughty, bad boy.” Seungcheol muttered, as he looked down at Jihoon who had a mouthful of cock. He emitted a moan, which sent vibrations to Seungcheol's dick, which also sent him overboard. “Didn't I fucking tell you to wait? Tsk.. Such a horny bitch,” Seungcheol's grin grew wider, as he Jihoon hallowed his cheeks. He simply caressed the side of Jihoon's face, before entangling his fingers in the younger male's hair. “Don't expect a single drop of my cum slush out of you, you're going to be punished.”

Jihoon let Seungcheol's dick out of his mouth, to smirk and answer back with a proud voice tone.

 _“Then_ _punish_ _me_ _,_ _daddy_ _.”_

Not a moment passed, when Seungcheol was about to reply to Jihoon's seductive whisper; His phone rang again. “Jihoon, I swear to God if you do something to ruin me, I'll fuck you raw and mercilessly.  Just let me answer the damn phone call in peace, then we'll do whatever you want later.” Seungcheol set out a straight command, and threat. Which was empty again, Jihoon was delighted to hear those words from Seungcheol. Raw, and mercilessly, eh? Have you forgotten? Jihoon likes it rough, so that wouldn't be a punishment that would be a reward for him.

Jihoon grinned at this, he surely wanted that to happen. So he continued on with his actions as Seungcheol answered his phone.

“Hello? Oh, wait— You again!?” Seungcheol suddenly shouted on his phone, snapping at the person who called him. Jihoon gazed at him, and was taken back a little at this. He examined Seungcheol's grimaced expression, this call wasn't important nor work related. So, Jihoon dug in. He stood up on his feet, and slowly peeled off his clothing. Starting with his shirt, which he seductively slip off him. “No— You shut the fuck up, didn't I tell you that were done!? Huh!? Are you deaf or just plain dumb!?” Seungcheol's blood boiled at this person, time to time, he would bug him about the same topic again and again. He just wanted this person to disappear, even die for all he cares.

Jihoon noticed a pair of eyes stating at him, watching his every move with feverish eyes, his excitement grew stronger at this point. When he finished undressing himself, he crawled back onto Seungcheol's lap, and stared down at him. “Fuck, how many times will we go through this? I won't forgive you even if you cry a lake of blood in front of me. Just get the fuck out of my life!” Seungcheol's voice grew louder in anger, he even let out a grunt when he felt Jihoon starting on, by grinding on him. Friction building in their groins.

His cock was already leaking precum, he was so goddamn hard already. Frustration was pooling in him, he desperately wanted to take Jihoon now. Yet, this bastard who's calling him, is still on the line. “You think this is a game!? No! I'm over this— Ah, fuck!” His sentence was cut off with a loud groan, and grunt. Once, he felt Jihoon lower himself on his dick, his ass slowly swallowing him whole.

Strong shockwaves of pleasure hit him, he bit his lip to contain anymore moans he'll let out. Jihoon slowly wrapped his arms around Seungcheol's neck, as he started bouncing on his dick, letting out loud, high-pitched moans. Seungcheol snaked an arm around Jihoon's waist, pulling him closer to him. “Ah..”

“Listen to me, bitch. Attentively. I don't give a single shit about you anymore, got that? Now just stop pestering me.”

Jihoon found it a little annoying, since he didn't have Seungcheol's full attention, rather than that, this person calling Seungcheol wasn't even important to him, he didn't want to talk to this person. So, he took action, by grabbing the cellphone from him, and tossing it on the couch behind him. “No more phone calls.” He barely managed to state, as Seungcheol hungrily left kisses on his jawline down to his neck. “You saved my breath, now let's do this properly, shall we?” Seungcheol smirked at Jihoon, pushing him down on his desk, as he cleared all the objects beside the boy.

 _“Enjoy_ _the_ _ride_ _.”_

\---

—end of episode 06—

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
> hOE— i love dominant s.coups so much, don't you? there will be a part 2 for this crap, don't worry. ;)
> 
> -s.tea


	7. Interestingly Odd

Seungcheol slammed Jihoon's tiny body on his desk, as he roughly entered him without proper prepping or even lubrication. Jihoon was a moaning mess, his mind went blank, and was babbling nonsense. All he said was just Seungcheol's name, as he panted. Tears were staining his cheeks, it was too much. Yet, he loves it like this.

“Ah— Fuck..” Jihoon groaned, as he clawed Seungcheol's back, because of the overstimulation. This was indeed rough, yet— More than expected. Seungcheol didn't hold himself back, he was really mad, his mood wasn't on it's pike. Work was really hitting on him hard, Jihoon wanted him to be rough, so he complied. But, it seems a little too much for the younger. Jihoon tightly wrapped his arms around Seungcheol's neck, desperately clinging on him as pleasure washed over him.

“You wished for this, right? You want me to be rough, and merciless? I'll be ramming hard into your prostate, until you won't be able to walk for a week.” Seungcheol lowly growled, as he licked Jihoon's earlobe, earning a soft mewl from the latter. Goodness, this was such a blessing. Jihoon once again got even more turned on, at the picture of Seungcheol fucking him even harder. So, with a sanguine voice, he replied.

“Then what the fuck are you waiting for, daddy?”

Jihoon smirked, as he seductively whispered those bittersweet words on Seungcheol's ear, emitting a moan only for him to hear.

Seungcheol groaned in frustration and excitement, so he picked Jihoon up, and pushed his body on the wall, pulling him into a deep, heated kiss, fully dominating him. Jihoon's body was literally glued to the wall, yet he loved this.

Seungcheol once again aligned his dick on Jihoon's hole, and forcefully entered him, thrusting in a full-set pace. “Ah, ah, ah! S-Seungcheol— Ngh..”

Jihoon became a moaning mess, as he pulled Seungcheol in for a kiss. He gripped the young male's waist, and slammed roughly in him, abusing his hole, and prostate, Seungcheol trailed more kisses on Jihoon's porcelain skin, sucking, nibbling the skin hr could latch his lips on.

_“M-More..”_

\---

After their feverish session, the clock struck 5:48. In a few minutes the club would finally be opening, Seungcheol was seated on his chair, with a pen in his hands, as he nearly finished the paperwork that he needed. He was half naked, he has his pants on.

Yet his long sleeves are on Jihoon, who's soundlessly sleeping on his lap, with his head on his chest. He was exhausted, Seungcheol felt guilty about earlier. He literally lost control, he poured out all the stress on Jihoon.

He glanced down at him, his chest hammered again. He has this fluttering feeling in his chest, whenever he sees Jihoon. Similar to what he felt with his past lover, this feeling is unfamiliar now. Since, he swore to turn into a rock, after that heartbreak before. Yet— Here he is! Seemingly, betraying his own words. “You're so beautiful.” He mumbles out loud, as he brushes away the hair covering Jihoon's face, to get a better view.

He carefully leaned forward, and was about to softly peck those luscious, pink lips. Yet—

“Seungcheol-ah, customers are here. You better get out there, and— Oh.. Sorry.”

_Kwon Soonyoung.. I'll kill you._

Soonyoung barged in his office. He internally wanted to kill his best friend for interrupting him. “I'll be out in a few minutes, as you can see.”

“S-o, who's this fella?”

Soonyoung asked him, as he gazed at the picture before him. “Mother of— What the fuck did I say about knocking, Soonyoung..” He glared at his best friend, who just grinned at him. His eyes wandered around his office, noticing the messy surroundings, plus the puffball who was sleeping on his boss's lap, who's gently holding him in his arms.

“You two really need to learn how to be gentler. This place is a fucking mess.”

“None of your fucking business.”

Soonyoung's expression faltered, pretending to be hurt by Seungcheol's words, by faking a tear spilling from his eye. “Ouch, that hurts. I'm your lifelong pal, bro.” He retorted, with a blinding smile on his face. Seungcheol grimaced at the sight, and rolled his eyes in sass at him. “Lifelong pal? Yeah, that doesn't exactly define you as a nosy bastard.” Seungcheol replied, with a chuckle following it. Soonyoung laughed it off, as he still stared at Jihoon. “But, seriously. How come you gone all soft towards this one?”

It rang a bell, Seungcheol gazed down at Jihoon, and smiled a little. “I don't know, he's.. He's different, amusing as well.” Seungcheol wanted to wake Jihoon up already, since he had work to do. Yet, he felt guilty, since he went too rough with him earlier, so he just decided on letting him sleep more. “True, cause if he's just one of those one night stands of yours. You should've showed your side as an unforgiving son of a bitch you are, by kicking him out of your office.” Soonyoung answered, as he smirked at Seungcheol, who sent him a death glare.

“Shut the fuck up,” Seungcheol snapped at him, yet still agreed to that. He wasn't really a caring, sympathetic person. Especially at this season. So, it made him wonder why he's being so nice towards Jihoon. What spark ignited in him to be like this to him? Was it because of that clenching feeling in his heart? That screamed out the words— You've fallen like before? Of course, even if that may be a fact. Denial rules better.

“I'll be there in a second. I'll just bring him upstairs.” Seungcheol told him in a surprisingly calm voice, as he lifted the tiny body up. Soonyoung smirked at the sight, he did fall hard. His thoughts rang, and just nodded in reply, before leaving the office. Seungcheol gazed down at the younger male, and brushed a few strands of hair away from his forehead to get a better view of his adorable features.

He smiled at the cuteness. He could stare at this face for a whole day, yet of course— The younger won't approve.

When they reached his penthouse, he laid Jihoon on the couch. He had work to be done, so he couldn't stay for long.

Seungcheol sighed, and prepared himself for work.

\---

A few hours later, Jihoon woke up around 7:00 or so. He rubbed his eyes, to get a clear look at his surroundings. I'm still here? He looked down at himself, and noticed he was still wearing Seungcheol's long sleeves, he saw his pants at the edge of the couch, so he grabbed, and wore them. He had to get home, he had a hunch that Jeonghan is freaking out again back at home. He was in so much pain, his whole body was ducking aching, and it was all Seungcheol's doing.

He smirked at the memory of earlier, I wonder where he could be. Once he was fully dressed, he stood up on his feet, that was until a sharp pain struck his lower back, which made him fall back down on the couch. Ah.. Jinjja. He heaved out a sigh, as he pushed himself back up. He managed to walk, somehow.

Getting in the elevator, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket; He fished for his cellphone, and noticed the tsunami of worried calls and messages from his hyungs, mainly Jeonghan. Yet, he was also surprised to see one message, which seemed familiar to him. He furrowed his eyes at the mysterious number, trying to recognize it. His thoughts were cut off, once his other phone rang. He flinched in surprise, Seungcheol.

**_[ Daddy Cheol ]_ **

**_\- if you're awake, get your butt down here._ **   
**_» sent 7:14 pm«_ **

He amusingly chuckles at the message that that fucker sent him, yet he didn't deny that he felt a tingle inside him, once he saw that text.

**_\- great way for a greeting asshole._ **   
**_»sent 7:15 pm«_ **

Once the elevator reached the the ground floor, he immediately left Seungcheol's office. The music outside was bursting, the club opened up already, wishing that there weren't that much people yet, since it's only been an hour since it opened. He wanted to at least say goodbye to Seungcheol before he leaves.

Once he opened the door, blinding lights beamed in the whole room,he walked down the stairs, and past a group of people drinking, and laughing at nonsense. He decided to not look for Seungcheol anymore, because for some reason the sea of people drowned him already. And when he was about to step out of the club, a strong hand gripped his shoulder, and yanked him back inside.

He gazed up at that person who did so, and cornered him. “Leaving so soon, puppy?” It was none other than Choi Seungcheol, who cornered Jihoon with a spy smirk splayed on his face. The younger male's face lit in joy, so he gave the older male a brightening smile. “Sorry to spoil your night, Mr. Choi. But my friends are worried sick already. So, if you'll excuse me— I gotta—”

_“Stay with me tonight.”_

Jihoon's eyes wandered back to Seungcheol, odd, wasn't it? That request sent shivers of excitement down Jihoon's spine. He was curious of what the older had in tonight for him.

He stared back at the older, and smirked at him. That smirk says it all, so he made a move. Gripped Seungcheol's collar, and pressed a rough kiss on his lips, much to older one's satisfaction, he kissed back with much more force, as he pressed his body closer to Jihoon's until there wasn't a single centimeter left in between the two.

Jihoon pulled away with a seductive moan, as he looked up at Seungcheol with a fiery gaze. “Wanna dance, puppy?” Seungcheol lightly chuckles, as he smiled down at the younger. Jihoon nodded his head, and led Seungcheol towards the dance floor.

_Well, this'll be a fun night for sure._

\---

—end of episode 07—

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
> aYO, fam! sorry for the late update! T^T my thoughts wandered in the depths of procrastination. it's bishoon's doing. yet— hope you hungry how's enjoyed this. I dunno what to do. and, has anyone listened to luhan's "lu"!? it fucking ruined me.
> 
> -s.tea


	8. Baffled

_The_ _room_ _was_ _filled_ _with_ _wanton_ _movements_ _._

 _Bodies_ _too_ _close_ _to_ _contact_ _,_ _not_ _even_ _one_ _centimeter_ _away_ _from_ _each_ _other_ _._

 _Panting_ _,_ _heavy_ _breathing_ _can_ _be_ _heard_ _._

 _The_ _neon_ _lights_ _flashed_ _,_ _as_ _the_ _loud_ _music_ _blasted_ _from_ _the_ _speakers_ _._

Seungcheol, and Jihoon were dangerously, and dirtily dancing on the dance floor, as they both grinded on each other. Not even caring if the people around them gave them the " _looks_ ". Seungcheol was too caught up in the moment, the way Jihoon moved his body, swaying his hips from left to right, with his eyes half lidded. It was seventh heaven for Seungcheol alright, it was such a beautiful sight. He didn't even care if he was the owner of the club, he just wanted to let things go and spend time with Jihoon.

 _Even_ _just_ _for_ _this_ _night_ _._

He sneakily snaked his arms around the younger male's waist, as he pulled him closer. Grinding on him, in such a seductive way that sent Jihoon overboard. He looked up at the older, reaching up to his face, placing light feather touches on Seungcheol's skin, teasingly biting his lips, then displaying a pleasured expression soon on.

Seungcheol drank up Jihoon's whole appearance, and all the dirty thoughts flowed down to his dick, fuck. He cannot get hard by just this image before him. He lowly snarled, as he turned Jihoon around and looked right at his mocha coloured eyes, they were so beautiful, even when coloured lights nip at them. “Well, well, well, what do we have here? Tsk, Choi Seungcheol are you getting hard just by a few teases?” Jihoon seductively spoke, with his voice dripping with sexiness. Oh no, he doesn't what his in for now— Oh, right. He enjoys it rough. Then that won't be too much of a problem.

Seungcheol grabbed him by his neck, and pulled him closer, his lips teasingly brushing on the latter's luscious lips. _No_ _,_ _no_ _,_ _what_ _the_ _hell_ _are_ _you_ _doing_ _,_ _you_ _idiot_ _?_ Seungcheol couldn't control himself, he was getting too engrossed with Jihoon. He slowly pushed forward, and was about to latch his lips on those pink ones, and—

 _“Seungcheol! Your_ _clients_ _are_ _here_ _.”_

 _Goddamn_ _it_ _,_ _Soonyoung_ _._ _I_ _fucking_ _loathe_ _you_ _._

Of course, Seungcheol sent him glares, daggers shooting straight to his best friend. He was so confused, and annoyed. How come when he's about to do something intimate with Jihoon, random people starts popping out of nowhere, like some whatnot cockroach? Best example here is Soonyoung, who wrecked a perfect moment.

Jihoon breathed out, as they both pulled away from each other. He playfully winked Soonyoung, who winked back at him. “They're at the lounge, Cheol.”

Seungcheol internally wanted to kill Soonyoung, set him on fire or some shit— Hus glares never ended, he was so pissed. Soonyoung this, yet he just chuckled at him in reply. “I think we should call it a night, Seungcheol. My friends are on my tail anyways,” Jihoon told him, with his eyes drowsy. The older male just sighed at this, he didn't want this night to end though— “Alright, I'll take you home.” Seungcheol replied, as he fished for his keys inside his pocket. “What? No need to, I can manage myself. Besides that, those people sound important. It's your work to be done, jackass. So, get up there!” His actions were out to a stop, once Jihoon fired back at him. He had a point, those were indeed important people, and it was important business.

Yet, Jihoon is also an important person. He didn't want to let him walk his way home, with him all drowsy, who knows what could happen out there? So— Seungcheol just nodded his head in reply, raising his head up to Soonyoung, “Just text, or call me.” He coldly told Jihoon, not even sparing him a gaze, before he walked away from him. The short male just rolled his eyes in sass, as he made his way out of the crowd. He was tipsy, and drowsy. What's he going to do now? He passed by Soonyoung, clumsily taking several steps, with his legs wobbly because if his secession with Seungcheol earlier.

Soonyoung scoffed, and smiled heartily at the smaller male. He was amused as well, how can he be so courageous to even walk the streets in his case? Not wanting to get uninvolved with him, he made a move. He noticed him limping his way to the exit, as he randomly bumped into other customers. “Hah, what a cutie.” Sooyoung's smile got unexpectedly wide, as he followed the younger male out of the club.

 _Kwon_ _Soonyoung_ _,_ _what_ _the_ _actual_ _fuck_ _are_ _you_ _doing_ _?_

\---

**Lee** **Jihoon's** **POV** **..**

_Oh_ _,_ _God_ _.._

I had too many shots tonight, my back and ass is so sore. Fuck, Seungcheol you swindler, you're really talented as fuck. A smile crept onto my face, as the memory of our session came back to my head. Goodness! I better stop thinking about it, if I don't want Woozi junior to be awaken.

I clicked my tongue, as I made my way out of the club. My vision became blurry, I can barely see where I'm going. Ah, shit— I have to get home soon, or else Jeonghan noona will scold me to death.

 _Wait_ _,_ _where_ _even_ _am_ _I_ _now?_ _H-Huh—_

I felt a hand grab my arm, as that asshole yanked me back to where I just passed earlier. Who the fuck is this shithead now? I spun around, and faced the person who disgustingly touched me. His face was blurry, so u furrowed my eyes even more at the creature. But, before my balls blew up, my eyes finally knew who the idiot was!

“Kwon Soonyoung? What the heck? Are you following meeee?” I drunkenly slurred, as I playfully pointed my finger at his nose, slightly poking it. “You're hopeless, you're never going to get home in your case.” Ohoho, like why the fuck do you care? Who even are you? I scoffed, and giggled at his adorable face, “Aw.. You're a killer, chubby. Why the heck do you careee?” I don't know what I'm blabbering anymore but I hope they're good ones. I saw a mischievous smirk glued on his face, what dies this guy have in mind? I returned his smirk with another one, let's have some fun. I slowly pushed myself in him, as I snaked both of my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

“Hah, what do you think you're doing, puffball?”

“I don't even know myself, chubby.”

I leaned closer, until I could feel his breath ghosting on my skin. “There's no turning back?” I heard him whisper, both of us focused on each other's lips. “No,” I whispered back, I felt a hand grab me by my nape, he pulled me onto his lips, crashing them harshly on mine. His molded on mine, as we both moved in perfect sync. I heard a low growl, that made me smirk in the kiss. As I felt him pin me on the brick wall behind me.

When the air in our lungs ran out, we both pulled away, only to find ourselves roughly panting for oxygen. “My place or yours?” I airily questioned him, I looked up at him, and met his golden eyes. I saw him smirking down at me, before beguilingly chuckling at me,  “Sorry, puffball. I'm not looking for a fuck buddy.” Excuse me? I raised an eyebrow at him, who doesn't want me?

“I'll take you home, get in the car.” What? He hastily passed by me, as he got inside a speedster ride. Did he just say 'no' to me? I let out a disdainful scoff, yet still found myself getting inside his car.

 _'_ _Not_ _looking_ _for_ _a_ _fuck_ _buddy'_ _?_

_Idiot_ _.._

\---

—end of episode 08—

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
> ahuhuhu sorry for a tardy update, I was busy choking up a whole ghost dick >:) still hope u enjoyed this update ahe~
> 
> -s.tea


	9. Tipsy Turvy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy? Yes, I'm sorry? Very. This will be short, and its not yet edited. I'll fix it after I finish the one-shot I've been writing.

**Third Person's POV..**

Once they reached Jihoon's place, Soonyoung had to assist or even carry Jihoon up his place, since the alcohol didn't get out of his systems yet. “Ah, there. I guess I'll see you whenever I'll do.” And when Soonyoung was about to leave him on his doorstep, Jihoon dashed forward, pulling him closer to him, as whined pleadingly at him. “Yah— What do you want?” Soonyoung asks the blonde boy, who had a tight grip on his arm. “What do you mean you're not looking for a fuck buddy?” Jihoon returned him the question, his cheeks tinted red because of the alcohol. Soonyoung grinned at the younger male's sudden change of attitude, he indeed perked up the youngster's curiosity, on why he rejected him.

Jihoon was doubtlessly a fascinating piece of art, pale white skinned, skinny physique, pretty, small face. Who'd ever reject him? And to his surprise, a slightly tall, chubby, adorable man named Kwon Soonyoung just did. Now, who wouldn't be curious of what reason did he do that? “Why do you wanna know, Lee Jihoon?” Soonyoung teasingly asked him, as he dangerously got, and leaned closer to him. Jihoon didn't back away, he just kept a straight stare at the male in front of him. He had a hearty pout on his lips, with his slightly fluttering eyes, to fix his vision. Soonyoung found him adorable, yes, he wanted to fuck the hell out of Jihoon, until his insides would feel agonizingly, and pleasurably hot, make him all sensitive, writhing underneath him, making him beg for more— Yet, he had to control himself. He wanted Jihoon to see, he wanted his eyes open, not like this.

“I want to know why did you reject me, and what the fuck did you mean when you said that.” He slurred his words, as he leaned even closer, until his body was being pressed on Soonyoung's, “Why do you want to know, baby?” Soonyoung teased even more, as his hands slid down to Jihoon's tiny waist, as he kept a secured grip on it. “I'm curious..” He muttered in reply, with his hands on top of Soonyoung's chest, his flamed red cheeks visible before Soonyoung's eyes. “Then why won't you come find out?” Goodness, this made Jihoon bubbly inside, the sleeping sheep was slowly being awoken. His hands snaked around the doorknob behind him, as he fiddled to get it open. “I don't like teasers.” Jihoon mumbled, barely— Nearly, rather, a gurgle of words. His arms tightening around Soonyoung's neck, as their faces inched closer.

“Don't you wanna continue this inside?” The younger male's breath ghosted on Soonyoung's, God, the urges inside him was about to unleash any moment by now, yet he knew he had to control himself. He wanted something from Jihoon, much more. He doesn't want any piece of what Jihoon and Seungcheol had, he wants his eyes opened.

“And you say you're not looking for a fuck buddy, asshat.”

_Shatters.._

Even when puffball's drunk, he's still so blunt.

Soonyoung softly chuckled, at least I finally know what Cheol felt when he picked this fluffy bunny up. He took the chance to rake his fingers through his blonde locks, as he gave it several pats. Yet, what surprised and startled Soonyoung was: Jihoon aggressively pulled him inside his house, and forcefully pinned back on the wall. “What're you doing, kitten?”

_Tingles.._

Jihoon blushed at the small pet name Soonyoung gave him, what was he doing exactly? “Seducing you obviously, is it working?” Jihoon drowsily slurred in his words, yet still his voice was laced with pure lust, with his eyes completely dazed by Soonyoung's trance. “Just give the real deal here, so I won't have a hard time. Like I said earlier, I hate teasers.” The blonde male was giving out all his best, his eyes darted on Soonyoung's perfectly shaped pale red lips. He licked his lips enticingly, he really needed a dick up his ass. He's drunk, and is horny as fuck. And unfortunately, this asshole in front of him is being a bitch, and won't help him out. Soonyoung's patience ran thin, he gritted his teeth in irritation, he can't— Do it anymore! A startling growl bubbled in his chest, his hands made their way to Jihoon's Cadillac body. He grabbed Jihoon's buttcheeks, and lifted him up from the ground. “That's it..” He snarled.

Soonyoung yanked the smaller male's face towards his, vehemently crashing his lips on Jihoon's. “Mhmm..” The younger male sighed, as Soonyoung nipped on his bottom lip.

_“WOOZI HYUNGGGG— WE BROUGHT YOU SOME—”_

Of fucking course, it just had to happen..

The bodies pulled away from each other, as soon as that intruding voice boomed in the house. The group had their eyed wide open, with their mouths agape in shock of what they just have witnessed. “GOOD FUCKING LO—”

“Do not use the Lord's name in vain.”

“COVER MINGHAO'S INNOCENT EYES!”

“Innocent what?”

They all scrambled around the room, in panic of course. It's not everyday that you see another man on top of their best friend on the couch, getting it on with. They prefer privacy over publicly, it's just—

“Hyung!? What the fuck are you all doing here!?” Jihoon quickly pushed Soonyoung off him, as he yelled at his friends. “We brought you food, but we didn't expect to see you getting dominated by— Who is he?” A scowl formed on Jisoo's face, as he pointed his finger at Soonyoung accusingly. “He's no one you need to know. Ugh! Why did I even give you a duplicate key?” Jihoon questioned himself in regret. “Is he the club owner?” Dokyeom questioned, as he smartly eyed Soonyoung from head to toe. “What— No. He's the club owner's friend. Fuck.. My head is spinning,”

“You all scared my drunkenness away, and— Killed my boner, what the hell.” And there goes the clean conversation— Soonyoung dryly coughed, as he stood up on his feet, and spoke, “I'm sorry for what you people saw, it wasn't suppose to end like that. I was just sent here to escort this asshole back here, yet this little shit played some tricks on me. I'm truly sorry.” Even when Soonyoung is talking with full respect, him cussing still sounds so formal. He formally bowed in front of the group as an apology, before stepping out of Jihoon's house.

“Well— That was.. something. Anyways, we brought you your favorite, hyung. Let's eat!” A giddy Seokmin broke the awkward silence that Soonyoung left, pulling all his hyungs with him, and yanked them all towards the kitchen.

“Minghao! Bring those spicy beef ribs in here!”

_Man.. People these days, phew!_

\---

—end of episode 09—

 

 


	10. Dreams Are Hunches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really sorry for not updating, I know that I don't have a valid reason or excuse. But, I can only blame my writer's block. I am insanely sorry. I promise to make it up. and I am really thankful to all of you guys who supported Delicate and waited for so long. I am tremendously thankful. Now off to the chapter.

Jihoon wasn't really a morning person, really— He'd be the one to just lazily wake up around 10 or 11, yet this sudden noise that emerged from downstairs had his ears ringing. And, oh,  _oh_ _,_  you don't want to mess up with Jihoon's slumber.

“Those freaking bastards shouldn't break anything the in the living room,” He gritted his teeth, as he mumbled frightening threats under his breath. He settled his feet on the carpeted floor, before swinging his door open, walking downstairs to check on the four buffoons who begged him and Jeonghan for a sleepover. He drowsily yawned, with his fist rubbing his left eye. And just as he got down, a puzzling view greeted him. “What the fuck,” The living room looked neat, not one item or furniture was or is overturned. The three buffoons were sounded asleep, Jeonghan was sure to be upstairs sleeping with Joshua. “Then, what the hell was that sound?” Jihoon huffed out an irritated groan, as he grumpily made his way back to his room, to continue his beauty rest. Yet that strange noise was still in his head, then where did it come from?  _Flipping shit, messing with me again._ He exasperatedly muttered under his breath, stomping his way back to his room. Where would that sound come from anyway?

Once he got up to his door, he was quick as bunny to open it and plop on his bed yet something else greeted him. What could that be? His ears must've swallowed speakers from that damn bar last night, shit— he's hearing stuff that he shouldn't  e hearing. And when he's had enough, he cracked open one eye and glanced at his surroundings. “What the fuck is happening. It's 4 in the damn morning.” His eye bags were visible, and he looked like a drunkard going through hangover, what the hell is happening, really? “Jihoon~” a voice illuminated in the room, “Whataya want.” he slurried a shout, only to be greeted by another tall figure inside his room. His eyes bawled out, he rubbed them twice, before finally giving the figure a good look. “Seungcheol? What the hell are you ping in my room at hello clock!?” this is insane, no one would actually just suddenly appear at the crack of dawn dressed in a coat in August, with a dim light on background like he's on some cheap romance movie.

“Jihoon..” Seungcheol called out to him softly, as he slowly turned his gaze with his eyes glossy. The sight creeped the fuck out of Jihoon, making him cringe at the fucker in front of him. “Ew, what the heck.”

_“_ _Jihoon_ _, I'm in love with you..”_

The tear dropped.

Wait, what?

\---

“YAH!” It's like minimal shock waves electrocuted Jihoon's body, the bad dream was enough for him to jolt in surprise. And that shout he let out? Must've been the best wake up alarm you'd ever hear. “What the fuck was that?” his chest was raising up and down in a fast pace, as he hyperventilated in complete shock. Where did that shit come from? “Jihoon? You alright in there?” a soft knock resonated in the room as it was followed by a worried Jeonghan. “Huh? Uh, yeah. I just nutted myself.” “Disgusting! Jihoon! It's so early in the damn morning!” Well, at least he believed it. Jihoon smirked at his hyung's reactions, he could still hear Jeonghan's disgusted groans behind his door. He glanced at his clock, and rolled his eyes at the time it stated. “Still too damn early to be awake.”

_10:45._

Of course, it was still early for Jihoon. He's even lazier than a fucking nocturnal drug addict that stays up at 24/7, at least they wake up at a hello'clock. Since he decided that he  could no longer fucking sleep, because of that nightmare that he just had. He settled on watching television downstairs, he's been randomly flipping the channels for an hour at least not knowing what show to watch. Jeonghan and the others left earlier to get to their businesses, and since Jihoon doesn't have a job or any shit to do (except writing), he settles on his cot. One time when Jisoo and Jeonghan lectured him about getting a job, and entering the big world out there, like some normal remote parents would do. He freaking scoffed at the two, and answered a swaggish “I'm being financially supported by my goddamn parents who are overseas, I could last twice a lifetime with all the shit they're sending.” it was basically hopeless to lecture this kid, cause he literally won't do anything at all. He was sucking on a lollipop, when his phone suddenly vibrated. He moved his head to his left, and reached out for his phone that was resting on the cushion.

**_[ Vernon_ ** **_Choi_ ** **_]_ **

**_-house party @_ ** **_mingyu's_ ** ****   
**_-8pm_ **   
**_«_ ** **_sent_ ** **_; 1:24pm»_ **

**_-I'll go if there's free booze_ **   
**_«sent; 1:24pm»_ **

**_-gotcha covered_ ** **_hyung_ **   
**_«sent; 1:25pm»_ **

**_-will there be men to fuck with_ **   
**_«sent; 1:25pm»_ **

**_-_ ** **_mingyu_ ** **_invited some of his college friends_ **   
**_-so yeah_ **   
**_«sent; 1:25pm»_ **

**_-food?_ **   
**_«sent; 1:27pm»_ **

**_-a whole damn haul of em_ **   
**_«sent; 1:28pm»_ **

**_-I'll come_ ** **_syl_ **   
**_«sent; 1:28pm»_ **

Well, there's the start of another problem. “I really need to get fucked tonight. I'm going insane.” Jihoon mumbled to himself, as he stared up at the ceiling. “I'm toning down on the Seungcheol shit. He's cursed.”

Later that night, Seungcheol was so stressed as hell. He had so much work to do, there has been a lot of appointments that got canceled because of the fucking incident wherein the food and beverages that were delivered were all past their expiration date, he got scammed it cost him a tremendous lost. Not to mention that there's a new club that opened up only across his, and it's been messing his business up. Big time.

He groaned in frustration as he gripped the pen in his hands harder, and signed all the damn papers to be submitted tomorrow to the Health Care Department to get him back into business. “Fuck, what is happening.” Seungcheol let's out a pained sigh, dropping the pen on his desk as he desperately tugs on his own hair in annoyance and irritation. He needs a giant stress ball. “Woah, Cheol what the fuck happened to you? You look whipped.” there he goes, of course. Soonyoung chuckles in amusement as he glances down at Seungcheol who looked so fucked up than usual. “What do you fucking think? That fucking company that supplied us beer, and other alcoholic beverages last Friday night? I'll fucking murder them all.” The glint in Seungcheol's eyes was like you've seen a psychopath's. He was dead serious, messing with his business old a death wish on a dead end. Soonyoung sighed in reply, he pulled the chair in front of him and stared at his  friends with an apologetic smile. “Get out of that fucking chair. Listen, go out and let your stress out. When you get back here tomorrow, I swear that l of this crap is done. I'll fix it for you. Cause I swear to God that you look like garbage right now.” Seungcheol would've murdered Soonyoung and his fancy tongue, yet he literally didn't have the energy to argue back so he took in a deep breath, nodded in  agreement. “Where the hell am I suppose go then?”

“Call puffball, I'm sure he'll be glad to let you rim him.”

\- - -

“Woozi hyung! You came!” As soon as the short blonde male entered the room, numerous friends of his greeted him. He did come a little (insanely) late, half of the people inside were drunk already and were basically scattered on the floor. “Happy birthday, Mingyu.” he Flatt greeted the younger one, as he handed him a small box. The taller male could help but smile at his hyung, as he accepted the box. “Thanks, hyung. Oh, by the way— I want you to meet some people.” Alright, Mingyu was indeed drunk. Jihoon could literally smell the whiskey he's had even from afar, yet he couldn't complain less. “This is Wonwoo, I met him in a bar last week.” Why the fuck are people so tall— Jihoon squinted his eyes at the towering fella in front of him.  _They must be descendants from giants._ “Uh, hey. I'm Jihoon.” he hesitantly extended his hand, and Wonwoo did a handshake with him,  _weird smiles_. Well, this is awkward. “Uh.. I-I'll just go get some shots.” “Oh! Sure, sure!” There was something different with Mingyu, and that Wonwoo guy. Though the younger is drunk as fuck, Jihoon could sense that's there was something different with the latter, cause what the fuck, Mingyu. You tell me that you went to a gay bar last week, then the following week you're dating some stranger that you saw that night? Jihoon wasn't also a first impression kind of guy, since he was horrible at first meetings. He'd either blurt something illegal or unethical to that person that'd surely end badly. “What the hell was that about though?” He simply muttered to himself, as he walked through people dancing around to music, seemingly similar to monkeys dancing, mainly cause they don't have a single beat in their body.

Damn, this place is literally filled to the brim, Kim Mingyu what the hell have you done? “Ayy! Woozi hyung! You came!” Jihoon spun around, and saw a half drunken Vernon walking over to him, with a bottle of beer in his right hand. His face says it all, “Hansol, are you even legal to drink?” As soon as Hansol got near him— fucking hell. He reeked f different kinds of alcohol, whiskey, rum, vodka. Shit, this kid's an idiot. Woozi face folded a little as soon as the stench of alcohol slapped his nose. “Hyuuung, you asked for men right? I know a couple of assholes who you can entangle your pretty face with.” This kid informally drape his arm on his hyung, as the little shit literally spoke disrespectfully and informally to his hyung. “Oh, you do? What are they like then?” there was a different meaning in Jihoon's smug grin. His gaze was met with Vernon's sleazy looking smirk, he leaned closer and whispered something on his hyung's ear. Jihoon nodded his head in an understanding manner, yet— Yet, he didn't say yes.

_“Show me the motherfuckers_ _then.”_

“Why isn't he answering my calls?” Seungcheol bewilderedly questions himself, as he attempted to call Jihoon again. This was the fourth damn time, and the bastard isn't picking up. “Is he at his place or somewhere else?” Seungcheol stepped on his gas, and stirred the wheel as quick as he could. He kinda needed a reliever at this moment, and that reliever he needs is called a Lee Jihoon, a rare kind of aphrodisiac. You know what it means, right? Once Seungcheol reached Jihoon's place, he quickly parked his car and went up to his front door and simply knocked on the door. “Jihoon? You there?” his voice was raspy, probably from all yelling he did back at the club, he nearly burned his throat and when he scolded all his workers because of what happened in his stocks. “Jihoon—” “Yes? Sorry, I was watching television— oh. Who are you?” it shocked Seungcheol, he wasn't expecting another human being to face him though. “Uh, hey. Is Jihoon home?” “Oh, no. He went to a friend's party. Who are you?” The shorter, long haired male asks him coolly, still not letting him inside the house. How hospitable, right? “I'm Choi Seungcheol. A friend of his.” Jeonghan furrowed his eyes at Seungcheol, then slowly scanned his whole damn body like some laser scanner. Seungcheol here, cringed at the femboy in front of him. Cause who the hell scans a stranger. “You must be that club owner he's been seeing, huh.” What? Seungcheol just simply nodded his head in response, he even heard Jeonghan sigh sullenly at him. “Look, he went to our friend's party that's just two blocks from here, you'll find him either in a bathroom or bedroom.” And with that, Jeonghan sassily closed door at Seungcheol's face who looked puzzled as fuck. “Bye, club owner. And good luck.” and that was that, until Seungcheol ad the last percent of sense in him to say, “What the fuck?”  _Should I follow him or_ _what—_ _fuck this shit, who was that_ _femboy_ _? He looks like a local porn star that I saw in one of those gay porn sites that I saw._

\- - -

“He's totally wasted what the hell.” Mingyu frowned as he stared at Jihoon who was lying down on the love seat across the room, mumbling shit with incoherent giggles. “I'll just use the bathroom, Mingming.” Jihoon giggled, as he slurred his words. He slowly got off the sofa, and wobbled his way to the comfort room. “Oh, hey there, stranger~” the alcohol in Jihoon's body possessed him, this isn't good. He glued himself to the wall, and intently stared at the guy who was taking a piss. “Nice dick you got there, pretty long.” He babbled incoherently, sing like damn fool on the run. “Yeah? Like what you see then?” the tall stranger asks the smaller male, dangerously approaching him, caging him with his buff arms. “Much to my satisfaction, dickhead.” he snaked his arms around the anonymous fella, and quickly slotted his lips onto the unknown person's mouth.

“What the heck? Every single damn house looks fucking the same in this street.” Seungcheol said, and heaved out a sigh of annoyance. He glanced out of his window, and took a good look at his surroundings, fuck every single house is the same. “Hey, you! Yah! You!” He tried calling the man that seemed to be sleepily walking, or was the man half asleep? “Yah! I'm talking to you— huh?” the man was drunk, obviously. And as he he drove farther, he finally heard music. And at the second house saw, there was a house on the block that was literally like a lamp house because of all the lights that flashed, nearly blinding the jackass who was driving. He parked his car, and got out with his coat in hand. “Is this some college party?” He stepped inside the liquor infested house, and the sight shocked him. The place was packed with wild youngsters that were on the verge of going mad, he stopped at the middle of the house, and stared the odd looking chandelier, like earlier. “Are those condoms?”

 _“Yah! Where the hell is_ _Woozi_  hyung?”

Who? I spun on my heels, and glanced at the two people who I heard that familiar nickname from. I furrowed my eyes at the floor, and carefully listened to them. “He hasn't returned from the bathroom, did he leave?” “Ah, that guy. Check up on him outside. He might even twadded away.” Bathroom? But, where the hell is the bathroom? I gazed up at the second floor of the house, and wondered where it could be. “Ah, that little shit.” Seungcheol muttered, as he headed towards the stairs.  _Fuck, this place stinks._ He brought his hand up to his face, and covered his nose before he could even inhale something else. “Hey, man. Where's the bathroom around here?” “Right there, straight ahead then left.” He nodded his head in response, before following the directions he was told.  _Fuck, finally—_ and as he twisted the knob, he couldn't open it.  _Are you fucking kidding me?_ He scrunched his nose, and leaned on the door.  _“A-ah, more..”_ and that's what it took for Seungcheol to burst. Lee Jihoon, you horny bitch. He fumed in anger, and finally. He gathered all his strength, breathing a little rougher and— he knocked the door open. His eyes to only sight a lewd scenery. His eyes darkened as he saw the display of a man deepthroating  _ **his**_  puppy. “S-Seung.. cheol.” he weakly moaned out, his face flustered with his eyes watery.

Seungcheol gritted his teeth in lividity, looking like he could murder someone right away. He walked over to the two, and literally kicked the man who manhandled Jihoon. “What the fuck, man!?” Seungcheol glared darkly at him, swiftly pulling Jihoon's pants up. The last manly act he I'd was he gripped Jihoon's tiny frame, and carried him on his shoulder. “Dirty little bastard.” he mumbled, as he blatantly walked out of the room.

_You're going to get it now, puppy._

\- - -

—end of episode 10—


	11. Daddy's Here I

As the night goes on, time got even slower as Jihoon got carried on Seungcheol's shoulder. They got to Jihoon's place in literally seconds, considering Seungcheol's who got irritated by the minute Jihoon started whining and moaning in the backseat. “Horny bitch.” Seungcheol breathed out, yanking Jihoon out of the backseat, and pulling him over his shoulder once again. “Cheollie~so short.” the tiny asshole sing sang as they both entered the house. “You're shorter than me, puffball.” Seungcheol muttered in reply, as he went up the stairs that led up to Jihoon's room. “Aw.. Is Seungcheollie mad? Why? Is it because he someone blowing his little puppy?” the teasing tone in Jihoon's voice slowly got into Seungcheol's head, which was surely enough to make his temper burst. The taller male locked eyes with the heavenly piece of shit in front of him, letting his fury control him. It's been such a long day and night, and the only thing he needed was a breather, a large one. So— he grabbed Jihoon's waist, and pinned him on the door of his room, with a tight shut resonating in Jihoon's warm snuggery. “Not really, just hate people touching other people's property.”

 

“And what makes you think that I'm your property?” Jihoon mildly scoffed, as he snaked his arms around Seungcheol's neck, his height even betraying him with Seungcheol racing him a little as he got pinned on the wall. “All of this of course. Once tied down to me, no change ups or backing out.” “like I want to be tied down with you.” Jihoon replied, groaning a little as Seungcheol pulled him closer. “Oh, I know you do.” Jihoon scoffed again, as he yanked Seungcheol's face closer and smashed their in a harsh manner. The kiss was rather torrid, rough. With teeth and tongue clashing in a ravenous way. “The only thing I want to be tied down with is your dick, fucker.” Jihoon breathlessly replied, with a string of saliva still connecting the two. Seungcheol's smirk never left, his eyes fixated on Jihoon's diluted brown ones, his gaze lowered ad found the pink, swollen ones which looked so delightful, and luscious to taste. He didn't ignore the temptations, and sucked on the latter's lower lip. Jihoon didn't suppress his moans.

 

“Yeah, right. You wouldn't make a move on me if you didn't want me.” Jihoon scoffed at the severely boastful man in front of him, “Like I said, I only wanted your dick.” Although this conversation was garbage, Seungcheol still found it comical. So comical that he nearly wanted to drop Jihoon, and let him admit to his desires. “I can literally see the lies in your words.” Seungcheol mumbled, with his hands snaking around Jihoon's tiny waist. “Not really.”

 

“Stop fucking pretending to not like the point.”

 

Seungcheol growled lowly against the latter's skin, as he bit down hard enough to make Jihoon groan. “Sorry but my dick and me are one, so accept your fate.” He mumbled, as he trailed kisses on Jihoon's neck, and left marks on the skin that he touched. Jihoon moaned again, throwing his head back, to give Seungcheol more access to his neck. “Bedroom. Now.” Jihoon breathlessly said, and Seungcheol nodded. He made the latter jump, and wrap his legs around him for him to carry Jihoon all the way up to his room.

 

They both stumbled through the staircase, banging on the walls surrounding them. To think of it, this may be the first time Seungcheol has gotten inside Jihoon's bedroom, he's been wondering of what it looked like for a while now. Once they reached Jihoon's room, Seungcheol quickly threw him onto the mattress. He gazed down at the masterpiece he created, hair a mess, eyes half open, mouth hung open, gasping for air. He looked so fucked. So beautiful, and we can say that it's only Seungcheol who can make Jihoon this mushy. “Now, tell me, puppy. What do you want?” Seungcheol whispered, voice velvety and smooth. He took his coat off, and nearly tore his shirt off, exposing all his glorious muscles, toned chest. “I.. Want.. You.” Jihoon managed to push those words out, as he heavily panted. His dick twitched at the sight of a topless Seungcheol in front of him. He really needed him. It's too painful already.

 

The needy whines and pants that escaped Jihoon's mouth, were delectable. His eyes hooded in pleasure, mouth parted in ecstasy as Seungcheol's hand wandered further into the surface of the soft smooth, milky skin of the smaller male. “C—Cheol…” he gasps, grip getting tighter on the comforters. Seungcheol grins at the reaction he got, his hands goig beyond Jihoon's back. He softly grasped the white cheeks of his cherry ass. It earned a soft mewl from the latter, as he desperately clung onto Seungcheol. The older male held the younger close, as he planted flowers on Jihoon's crème colored skin. “C—Cheol.. No.. don't be.. g—gentle.” he breathing hitched, once he felt Seungcheol's mouth on of his swollen, peach colored nubs. Mouthing them gently, swiping a tongue further, sucking lightly til their swollen. “Naughty puppy,” he chuckled huskily, and unmounted Jihoon from him. The younger automatically laid on the bed, face first. “Here…in here.”The small, slender fingers reached down to the crack of his ass, he spread them further and oh, oh. The puckering pink hole on display. The sight made Seungcheol's mouth water, in pure lust. A filthy show just for him. He smirked, and moved closer to the boy, his hands quickly grasping the boy's skin.

 

His hands slip down the boy's torso, and palmed his raging hard on, rubbing the slit. Teasing it ever-so slow, Jihoon whined in impatience, wriggling his ass for more, as he bucked his hips for more friction. Seungcheol smiled at the sight, “cute.” be mouthed, “I'm not— ah—” his sentence ran out, once he felt two long fingers dip inside his hole. “A-asshole.. t—too ah— sudden.” a shiver ran down Jihoon's spine, as the fingers inside doubled, and was being thrusted in and out, an animalistic pace. His wanton moans were getting higher, and higher his ragged breaths shortening in pressure. “C—Cheol.. I'm.. Close..” he gasped, and was so close to making a mess of himself, until Seungcheol withdrew his finger from his ass. “Noo~” he whined at the empty feeling. “Ah, ah. Not so fast, puppy. Suck me off first.” A devilish grin painted Seungcheol's face, plopping down on the bed as he leaned on the headboard of the bed. “Now be a good puppy, and eat your food.” He whispered, his stare deadly as he pumped his length to full hardness. Jihoon's mind was cloudy with pleasure, eyes diluted, nearly falling into his own tunnel vision. The only thing he needed right now is a dick in his ass. So, for all the desperation, he crawled closer to Cheol's dick, opened his mouth wide and swiped his tongue on the slit. Giving it kittenish licks, before fully indulging it into his hot cavern. Seungcheol growled lowly, and a smug grin painted his face.

 

“Make sure to moist it well, baby.” Jihoon whined in need, and sucked harder. “If you'll be a good puppy, I'll make you bleed later on, would you like that?” Jihoon's totally lost it, he frantically nodded his head and took the length all in his mouth. His throat contracting at the end.

 

“I'm taking you raw.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this'll just purely be smut, cause really. it might even be a two part one. but i dunno. it might be small as well.


	12. Daddy's Here II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically jihoon got punished, and the two broke into jeonghan and jisoo's peaceful day.

A muscled body on top of a petite one, skin slapping, bodies flushed together. The wanton cries of pleasure that left Jihoon's sinful mouth, were direct songs from the heavens, Seungcheol relishing all the younger boy's moans and groans that echoed in the room. Everything was hot, the temperature was a fucking furnace in the room, yet nothing stopped Seungcheol from thrusting into Jihoon's tight, slick hole. Hours of fucking didn't halt the two from fucking like rabbits in heat. “A—ah.. C—cheol, y—you're.. Ah— killing me!” Jihoon cried out at overstimulation, as his prostate got abused in one go. His whole body burned, yet he wanted more. “Oh? It's only 3:52, dumpling.” Seungcheol lowly growled, his voice hoarse from disuse. He nearly drooled at the sight of the younger male below him, pupils blown, hair a mess and is just a sexy, piece or heaven for him. So, he leaned closer to Jihoon's right ear, and whispered in a sing-song voice. “I'm sure I can still give my precious dumpling a reward for being such a good boy.” His skilled tongue swing the milky white skin, making Jihoon moan for more. “C—Cheol, please..” He begged, eyes watery and lips red and swollen. “I want to see you while I come, dumpling.” Strong arms forcefully gripped Jihoon's thighs, and flipped him over. Now, this is the full view. Jihoon's cock all hard, and leaking, red and adorable. Seungcheol grins, and playfully flicks the tip. “Ah!” Jihoon let out a high-pitched yelp, and squirmed in his hold. “Aw.. Did I hurt, my pretty dumpling?” “No, you dumbass. Just hurry the fuck up.” Seungcheol smirked again, and once more gave a hard thrust, that made Jihoon scream and buck his hips. His body jolted in pleasure, as Seungcheol snapped his hips and rammed into Jihoon's prostate in full speed. “What? Is this what you want? Huh? Someone to treat you like a whore? The dirty slut, you are?” Those filthy words filled Jihoon's brain, Seungcheol's voice clouding his brain with pleasure. His breathing hitched, eyes welling up tears as another wave of pleasure intensely hits him, as Seungcheol angled him, and thrusted harder into his prostate. “Show me your best angle, dumpling.” he whispers, and lifts Jihoon's leg and hooked it on his shoulder. “A—ah! C-Cheol.. more!”

_“You're mine, get that?”_

Seungcheol lowly growls on Jihoon's neck, as he decorated the porcelain skin with marks that would bloom later on. “y—yes! Only y—yours.. Ah!” The younger male grabbed the sheets, and held onto them as if his life depended on it. Well, basically it might've. If Seungcheol turns into a beast, then Jihoon would die of overstimulation after. “You chose this path. Enjoy the trip.” with a few more rough thrusts, “A—Ah! Ah! Cheol—” Jihoon came untouched, spurts of cum painting his and Seungcheol's chests. “C-Cheol.. Too much.” he sobbed, as he wildly shook his head, the older male didn't stop. Abusing his hole even more with angled thrusts that sent Jihoon overboard, “Hoon!” he growled, and bit on the younger male's neck, as he milked himself inside Jihoon, filling him up to the brim with his cum. “Ah..” the younger sighed at the feeling.

_“Mine.”_

\---

  
The next morning, when the sun crept though the tan blinds of the curtain, the warms rays of sunshine sent a small burning sensation to Jihoon's skin, making him squirm under it. He squinted his eyes, with a little scowl forming on his face once he opened his eyes. The light blinding him in a second, “Shit..” he mumbled, he fucking cursed the first thing in the morning. He turned to his right, and shit— he quickly jolted from the bed, “Wait.. Wait! What the fuck happened?” he momentarily paused for a minute, and tried reeling all the events of last night. He basically can't believe that.. “Ugh, nevermind.” it's useless to try remembering last night, he was drunk and obviously got fucked til four in the morning by Seungcheol. Period. Jihoon settled his feet on the carpeted floor, and grabbed whatever clothing he found on the floor, specifically Seungcheol's shirt. Too sleepy to even care.

He headed to the bathroom with his eyes barely open, he just needed to wash up and brush his teeth. He smelt like Seungcheol's CK perfume nonetheless, he kinda liked how the older male smelled, and it'd be a waste to take a shower and wash off the scent. He grabbed the soap, and washed his face. God, those squishy cheeks are literally his best assets, so cute to play with. When he's blushing, they'd turn red, even his ears and cute nose, making him look even younger than he already is. When he finished, he lifted his gaze and glanced at his reflection on the mirror.  _Fuck, why do I look so damn good?_ A smug grin painted his face, as his head grew bigger. Yet, his thoughts were cut off once— “Hey there, buttercup.” the same husky voice echoed in the bathroom, his eyes quickly snapped to his left and saw Seungcheol staring at him with his arms crossed, leaning on the awning of the door. “Morning, asshole.” he cheekily replied, as he smiled at Seungcheol in return. “Wanna go get breakfast?” and, I guess the story continues on here. Seungcheol muses at the younger male, who grins smugly at him. How can a person so adorable, fluffy and soft be a hundred degrees different inside? It's most likely a rabbit outside, yet when the predator gets closer e transforms into a fire breathing dragon.

“Don't you think a shower first is necessary?” The teasing ton in Jihoon's voice hits Seungcheol hard. The little bend of Jihoon's neck, revealing the milky skin even more, the kiss marks, bruises of the night still evident. “Then what are we still waiting for?” the gruff voice of Seungcheol resonates in the room, his heavy steps get closer by the second. And sooner, his hands were already on Jihoon. His mouth pressing lascivious kisses on the pink, swollen lips of the younger male. “Hmgh,” the whimpers, and mewls that Jihoon let's out were coming out nonstop, as it all goes straight to Seungcheol's dick. It was a long, steamy shower. Blowjobs are what this conversation meant, not until Seungcheol thought that Jihoon's ass looked so tempting to bite, just because of the sad suds on his skin. That's how the shower lasted for an hour or two.

“What do you wanna get for breakfast?” asked Seungcheol, who was drying his hair with a towel. “I just had breakfast from your dick, so—” “I meant food, you overly horny excuse of a human.” Seungcheol snarkily barked back, Jihoon just snorted in reply as he pulled his pants up his waist. “Don't you have work today though?” The younger male asks, as he walked over to Seungcheol. “Hmm? Nope, I'm simply letting myself get off work for a while. The fucking club nearly popped my veins.” Jihoon nodded his head in acknowledgement, he pursed his lips and watched as Seungcheol got himself dressed. “alright, whatever you say. How does crab soup sound then?” “For breakfast? Where do you propose?” Jihoon grinned at the elder, the mischievous gleam in Jihoon had Seungcheol going for a moment, where the fuck does he want to go? Incheon? “Oh, I know very well where to get great food for free.”

\- - -

 _“_ _Jeonghannie_ _hyuung_ _!”_

Of fucking course, he'd choose this place as a morning diner. “Oh, hey, Jihoon— oh, who's that?” Jisoo's sentence was chopped off midway, as he caught a glimpse of Seungcheol behind Hoon. “Oh, this is Seungcheol. Cheol, this is Jisoo. Hannie's husband.” Jihoon told him, as he blandly gestured a somewhat introduction. “Oh, the club owner. Hey, er.. Come in. Hannie!” Seungcheol eyed the male, who shouted halfway and just led him to the kitchen. He was just puzzled as fuck, and nearly forgets why he was here. “Why am I here?” there it goes. Seungcheol spoke, voice Susurrus. Jihoon squinted his eyes, and took a glance at Seungcheol. He dipped his finger on the gooseberry jam, and offered it to Seungcheol, he just fucking stuck his finger at Seungcheol with no description. Jesus, this kid. “Are you seriously telling me to lick your damn finger?” Seungcheol gapes at Jihoon, who coyly smiles at him and nods in response. He also doesn't miss the devilish look on Jihoon's face, he grins in return, making his move. He swiftly grips Jihoon's wrist, dramatically bringing his body closer to his. The latter just giggled at his actions. Seungcheol couldn't help but smile at him, he hastily brought up Jihoon's fingers to his cherry colored lips, and sucked on his smaller, ad slender fingers. Playfully grazing his teeth on the soft skin. Jihoon's eyes were like vultures, as he intently stared at Seungcheol like some predator on sight.

“Ahem,” Jeonghan had his dead eyes glaring at the two, who was deliberately defiling their dining room. Jihoon just grinned at his hyung, before yanking his hand away from Seungcheol's face. “Can you guys like not suck each other's faces just for this peaceful breakfast?” Jeonghan hissed, with disgust laced in his voice. “Yah— I wasn't complaining when you were begging Jisoo to fuck you the night after homecoming before!” and that was the perfect rebut, Jihoon barked at the two with a crazy smirk plastered on his face. Jeonghan choked on air, Jisoo inhaled the water he was drinking. The kids were staring at their parents like hawks. Holy fuck— they did not need to know that. “Kinky.” Dokyeom whispered, voice low. “Hot.” Minghao added, his lips quirked into a knowing grin. “You little shit, remind me to kill you later.” muttered Jeonghan, as he glared at Jisoo. “What did I do!?” he shouted, holding his hands up in the air in surrender. Man, was he getting whooped tonight.

“Haohao, go set the damn table. Dokyeom, check if the alarm clock is awake. And you,” he points at Joshua with a glare. “Check if the laundry is done. And you!” he turns to Jihoon, who is smiling innocently at him. “Shit down.” he spits, before returning to the kitchen. “You'll get used to them.” Jihoon says, sitting down beside Seungcheol. Who had his eyes wide open, completely dumbfounded of what just happened. His brain short circuited midway earlier, so— “They all may be shitheads. Yet they're family to me.” Family, seemingly foreign yet fresh to hear. Seungcheol opens his mouth, to speak yet his words got stuck on his throat. “Y-yeah, I guess. Fuck, it seems like some cheap drama right now.” Jihoon chuckled at the funny commentary from Seungcheol, as he plays with his toast. “That's everyday life to you.” He replies, taking a bite of bread. “I already met Jeonghan yesterday. He looked like one of those femboys on local porn videos.” “Hah, there was one time in the mall during our middle school. He had longer blonde hair back then. We were walking through the shoe store looking for a good gift for Jisoo. When an old man stopped, and asked for Jeonghan's ethnicity. There, he got mistaken for some transgender pornstar.” And Seungcheol guffawed, laughter filled the room. As the two made fun of past events. It was so good to hear Jihoon laugh for what's sure, and Seungcheol's got something for his smile as well. The whole conversation he was just staring at the younger male. Like, he was entranced by how the younger male talks. Jihoon, notices and raises an eyebrow at Seungcheol, “Keep on staring, and I'll melt.” he deadpans.

“Oh, I'm sorry. I was just staring at the lampshade beside you.”

“Really now?”

“Yep,” and the two started laughing again. Silliness driving the two. From the background, two  _proud parents_  stood on their feet, as they watched the two interact like they fucking saw their child graduate elementary. Joshua's face content, and Jeonghan looking like a proud mother besides him.

“I don't know why.. But, I have this gut feeling that these two would end up together somehow, don't you think?” The smaller male asks Joshua for confirmation, Jisoo glances at him sillily. He airily, and dryly chuckled, as he pursed his lips in reply. In time with a raise of shoulders as a reply. “If those ever end up together. I'd think World War 3 would be planned out for it's target.” Jeonghan giggles at Jisoo's response, leaning his head on the latter's shoulder.

 

* * *

 

and if you guys have any tumblr and twitter accounts you can find me

[here](http://brightergalaxy.tumblr.com/) and [here](https://twitter.com/sereinytea)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyy so hang on tight because soonyoung's going to take action in the next chapter.  
> i suck at notes and summaries sorry!


End file.
